Memories of a Dream
by Karen Weasley
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Narcissa and Remus have the perfect relationship, but what happens when Narcissa's parents decide it's time for her to live up to her pureblood name? Will her relationship with Remus survive, or will she be forced into a life she wants no part of?


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

**Round 3: Rare pairs Marauder Era**

**Additional Prompts: Blue, Dialogue "Forget about it", and "Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend."-Sarah Dessen **

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

_**Memories of a Dream**_

Narcissa practically leapt off the train in order to get quickly into a carriage. She couldn't wait to get back into the castle after that God awful Christmas break. She was willing to bet that Merlin was having more fun in his enchanted sleep than she had over those few weeks. Her foot tapped impatiently as she waited for the carriages to begin moving towards the castle. Finally, the fleet began its trek through the snow to the gates. To an impatient Narcissa, an eternity passed before the outline of the gates appeared through the swirling snow. Before the carriage had even finished stopping, Narcissa had flung open the door and began running towards the school.

Ignoring the cries of greetings from her friends, Narcissa hurried through the doors and into the school. She continued to run up to the fourth floor where she glanced around to make sure no one was nearby before darting behind a tapestry and into a very old abandoned classroom that only she and one other person knew about. After closing the door behind her, she turned to see the other person and the only person she currently wanted to see.

"Remus!" she sighed as though the weight of the world had just been lifted off her shoulders.

"Hey Cissy," he smiled as he hopped off the desk where he had been lounging. As though sensing what she needed, he opened his arms just in time for her to fly into them. "I've missed you," he muttered into her hair.

Narcissa simply held him tighter and took deep, shuddering breaths to reassure herself that she was really back with him. The smell of his cologne was slowly soothing her back to sanity, and she knew he would not rush her. When she was finally able to speak, she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I worried about you; I know the full moon was over break, and I hate it when you have to go through all of that alone!"

"I'm alright, love," Remus replied running his hands through her hair lovingly. "I know you didn't have a choice about leaving."

She snorted and shook her head. Her parents would be so furious with her, but she didn't care. The only place she was ever herself: free from all pureblood restraints was with Remus. He was the only one to accept her no matter how she behaved, and she adored how free she felt with him. "My parents drive me mad," she snapped angrily, pulling away. "They're so…so…"

"Prejudiced?" Remus offered with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Cissa. I wish there was something I could do."

Sighing, Narcissa replaced her arms around him. "You do plenty," she assured him. "You give me a place to feel safe, loved, and accepted. I couldn't ask for more than that. I just wish my parents would see it too."

"Forget about it," Remus sighed. "You know they're too old fashioned to ever change."

"I know," she replied. "Believe me…I know."

Remus stared into her eyes searchingly and moved his hands to her shoulders. "What happened over Christmas?" he asked. "And don't lie to me…I know you too well."

Narcissa gently placed her hands on his chest and sighed. "My parents invited Lucius Malfoy to spend the holidays with us. You remember him, right? He was four years ahead of us."

"I remember," Remus nodded. "Why did your parents invite him?"

"They probably want him to marry one of us," Narcissa whispered. "They won't care which one, but they want his family's money. The Malfoys are one of the richest pureblood families besides ours…it's only natural a union should be made."

Remus was not surprised by the news. The Blacks had been inviting rich pureblood men over for the past couple of holidays in the hopes that they would marry one of their girls. So far though, Narcissa had dodged every bullet. "Did he seem interested?" he asked.

"He wasn't in Andromeda, thank Merlin," Narcissa said. "I'd hate to see her beautiful spirit crushed by a forced marriage. Bella, on the other hand, was all over him."

"I thought she was interested in Rodolphus Lestrange," Remus said slightly confused.

Narcissa laughed. "Bella is interested in every rich man she meets. All Bella wants is to become a Death Eater and be powerful. Love isn't something she'll ever understand."

Remus nodded. "What about you?"

Narcissa's eyes flashed. "I would never-"

"I meant was he interested in you!" Remus hurriedly corrected himself. "I know you would never look. I trust you."

Her eyes instantly softened. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I know you trust me. It's just my nerves are a bit on edge after putting on that façade for so long." She sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea what he thought about me. He seemed to like spending all his time with Bella, but then I would catch him staring at me from across the room every now and again." She shuddered. "He scares me," she admitted. "His eyes are just so cold and empty…it's like staring at ice. They're nothing like yours."

"And what are mine like?" Remus teased.

Narcissa looked into his eyes; it always amazed her just how blue they were. "Yours are like the lake in the summer: warm and inviting. You know I get lost in your eyes."

"Just like I get lost in yours," Remus whispered rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied. "You're the only thing that keeps me going. You're the only one who understands."

"We understand each other, love," he smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

Several months later, Narcissa was sitting at breakfast as the mail arrived. Her face froze as her family's barn owl landed in front of her with a letter tied to its talon. With trembling fingers, she pulled the letter free and pried it open. Her eyes flew across the page as her face lost all color. As she reached the end of the letter, she let out a cry and ran out of the Great Hall.

She ran all the way upstairs to the fourth floor classroom and darted inside. Leaning against the desk and panting, she didn't hear the door open behind her.

"Narcissa what's wrong, love?" Remus asked very concerned as he hurried across the room and rubbed her arms.

Narcissa turned to face him with a panicked and desperate expression. "M-my parents…" she whispered. "Th-they heard from Malfoy…he wants to marry me, and…oh Remus…my parents said yes!"

"You have no say at all?!" Remus cried.

She shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes. "N-none at all! I'll get the ring this summer, and then my life is over! I don't want to marry him!"

Remus wrapped his sobbing girlfriend in his arms and tried to control his own raging emotions. "Cissy…I'm so sorry. I wish I could make it go away."

She looked back at him with a wild look in her eyes. "Let's run," she said simply.

"What?"

"Let's just run away," she repeated. "We'll disappear and always be together."

"Cissa…" Remus sighed. "You know I'll never be able to support you like he can. No one will want to give me a job because of what I am, and besides…I'm too dangerous."

"I don't care!" she screamed. "I love you, Remus, and I want to be with you! I don't need money to be happy; all I need is you! Please don't make me do this because of what you are. He is ten times the monster you will ever be."

Remus sighed again and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know…"

"Please," she pressed. "I can't be without you."

"Well I suppose that's that then," he sighed, and Narcissa's eyes widened in fear. "You can't be without me, and I can't be without you, so I guess that means we have to be together."

Narcissa's eyes lit up with joy. "You mean it?!" she cried. "Oh I love you so much!"

"I love you too," he smiled as she threw herself into his arms. "You know I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"I know," she nodded. "And I'll do everything I can to protect you too."

"I'll start making arrangements, and we'll disappear at the end of the year," he told her before kissing her. "By the way," he added pulling away. "I got this for you."

"What is it?" she asked as he held out a box. She opened it, and inside was a silver heart locket on a silver chain. "Oh Remus…" she whispered. "It's beautiful!"

"Read what it says," he told her with a smiled.

Narcissa peered at the engraving and gasped when she recognized it: "'Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend."-Sarah Dessen'. "It's perfect," she smiled. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," Remus smiled back.

A few weeks later, Narcissa was standing in Hogsmeade awaiting the arrival of her soon-to-be fiancé. Her parents had arranged the meeting and had demanded she go regardless of what she wanted. As soon as he arrived, Narcissa began an inner monologue of curses directed at both her parents and the creep beside her.

"I'm quite pleased your parents accepted the proposal," he said in his silky voice that made her shudder in disgust.

"As am I," she lied easily.

"You will be the perfect wife," he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You're lovely, docile, and obedient. The only problem is that boy."

Narcissa froze. "What boy?" she asked trying to keep her voice level.

"Oh come now don't play innocent with me," Malfoy smirked. "I'm quite an accomplished Legilimens…you cannot lie to me."

"I don't know what you're-" Narcissa began, but Malfoy seized her arm in a vice like grip.

"Now you listen to me," he hissed angrily. "You are mine now, so you'd better get used to the idea. You are also a pureblood woman and should know better than to associate with a werewolf! I will not deny how disgusted I am, but I am a fair man. I will give you until our engagement to get rid of the filth, and I will forget about it."

"And if I don't?" Narcissa hissed right back, dropping her proper façade.

Malfoy sneered and tightened his grip on her arm as he leaned in close to her face. "If you don't, then I will remove the issue permanently."

Narcissa gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Watch me," he smirked. "I will not have my wife fooling around with a half-breed monster."

"You're the real monster," Narcissa snarled.

Malfoy reared back his free hand and slapped her hard across the face before allowing her to fall to the ground. "You'd best learn to heed me, dear," he sneered. "I am a dangerous man to cross, and do not think for a moment that you are anything special. If you disobey me, you will suffer for it. Get rid of that monster, or I will."

With that, Malfoy walked away and left Narcissa sitting on the pavement very scared.

She met Remus in the classroom that night with her wand hidden in her pocket. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but when faced with the prospect of him dying…well, she didn't really have a choice.

"Hello love," he smiled as he entered the room. "Guess what? I found a place for us to hide when the year's over."

Narcissa smiled and pretended to be interested as Remus explained his plan. In reality, however, she was simply drinking in the sound of his voice, his mannerisms, and especially the way those perfect blue eyes lit up as he talked to her.

"Remus," she suddenly interrupted.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"Will you hold me?" she smiled. "It's been a long day."

"You don't have to ask me twice," he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so excited to be with you forever," he admitted. "I love you so much Cissa."

"And I love you," she whispered in a vain attempt to keep the tears from her voice. As he held her, she pulled her wand from her pocket and shakily held it above his head. "I love you more than anything, and that's why I have to do this."

"Do what, love?" Remus asked confused.

"Just forget about it, Remus…" she sobbed. "Forget about it! Obliviate!" she cried and pulled away to watch as the sparkle left his blue eyes. After a moment of careful spell work, Narcissa had pulled every memory of the two of them from his mind…to him, she now meant nothing. "I will always love you," she cried before stunning him and leaving the room and heading towards her new life without him.

A full grown Narcissa Malfoy ripped herself free of the Pensive she had been staring into and collapsed into the armchair sobbing. The memory was no easier to examine now than it had been the day it happened. True to his word, Lucius had left Remus alone, but Narcissa had had to live knowing what she had lost. Not a day went by she didn't miss Remus or what they had shared especially considering that Lucius had done less than nothing to replace it.

Only now with Lucius safely in prison did Narcissa feel safe in her own home, and today the Dark Lord would be spoiling her only shred of light.

"Mother," Draco called from the door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Draco," she answered with a forced smile.

"We have to leave soon," Draco said quietly. "I…I don't want to be late."

"I know dear…we won't be," she replied. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't have a choice, Mother," Draco replied. "I can't let him hurt you because of Father's mistakes. I have a chance to save you, and I'm going to take it."

Narcissa sighed and looked into the eyes of her son. To most, his eyes were like his father's, cold and empty, but to her…she saw only the warmth and love that another pair of blue eyes used to hold for her. "I'll be along in a moment dear," she replied finally, and Draco disappeared from the room.

Narcissa stood up and crossed over to a secret panel behind the Pensive and clicked it open. Hidden inside was a box with a heart necklace inside dangling on a silver chain. Pulling it from its confines, Narcissa gently ran her thumb over the engraving and smiled as she remembered all the fond times with Remus. Although she had had to give up her life with him, the memories would never leave her. He was safe, and he was happy; that was all that mattered.

"'Life is an awful, ugly place to not have a best friend'," she read aloud to herself. Remus had certainly always been her best friend growing up, and he had given her the strength to survive her time with Lucius in order to provide hope for her son. Draco was not Lucius…and it was thanks, in part, to Remus. Someday, she vowed, she would tell Draco the truth about her school days so that he would be able to live a better life, but until then, her love with Remus would be just memories of a dream.


End file.
